


Appetite

by Rivercat3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivercat3/pseuds/Rivercat3
Summary: This is a Swapfell PapyrusX Female Reader erotic ficHave fun reading.





	Appetite

Swapfell PapyrusXReader

He never had an appetite for sex or dating even from a young age the urge never struck. He thought it was weird that he never had these urges but he let it off with slide. Though now he had a little problem. You haunted his dreams and he just let it off that he only had a little crush on you. Then he started wishing those dreams could become a reality. Again he let it off as a crush but a little bigger. Finally those innocent dreams of you were turning well...not so innocent. At first it felt a little disgusting, she wouldn't want a monster like him in her life for all eternity. That's what he thought but then one day a question slipped. He was a nervous wreak after he realized he asked it. You both were in the park sitting on the bench peacefully when he asked

"Would you go a date with me?"

And holy shit he was so afraid but his soul calmed down when she said yes. He never would have thought in a million years would she ever say yes. So the two of you went on a simple date at first and then that one date turned into a second date, and that second date turned into a third date and so on. She didn't kiss him until after second date it was only on the cheek but damn hell he'll be lying if his soul didn't flutter from that small kiss. He didn't kiss you on the lips until the seventh date, you both decided to go drinking that night and he ended up getting drunk. He told her he wanted to tell her a secret so that giggling woman came closer and he grabbed their chin and kissed them smack dab on the lips. Their face turned into such a pretty red that night. He wished he took you that night but he could still wait a little longer. His usual depressed mood sifted into a more happy one and it didn't go unnoticed by his brother Sans.... He was scared to tell him at first but once he did his brother was ecstatic and happy for him. It was a relief. 

Now here he is knocking on your door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Tonight the two of you had settle on a simple fancy date at your apartment. The door crack open a little until it was opened all the way for him to come in. 

"Why thank you my lady"

"Oh such a gentleman!" You replied back to him and closed the door.

"Only for you"

"Really?" Facing him   
now he could see you had a playful smile on your face.

"Would I ever lie to you, after all I went through all the trouble to get these flowers just for you" He took a step forward closer to her now he handed out the flowers towards her.

"Mmm~ I guess you wouldn't" She took the flowers gracefully and then spun around going into the kitchen. 

When he walked into the kitchen he saw her putting the flowers into the vase. Her form was only slightly leaned over but it still showed of her ass perfectly. The dreams he had of you bending over and taking in his co-.

"Pap-papyrus!" 

"Huh!?" It seems as he was in a trance for awhile for when he was snapped out of whatever it was, his hands were on your hips and he was grinding a little into your ass.

"You know if you wanted your desert first all you had to do was ask" A smirk had taken place on her face and as she said that he fell completely into her words.

"Well then, my beautiful lady, would you let me have that sweet desert you prepared"

"Of course after all when has desert before dinner ever hurt anyone" His hands went to the edge of her dress and lifted it up and over  your head. His eye glowed when he saw what was under the dress.

"No panties, such a naughty girl" She gasped lightly when his fingers touched her clit. He growled into her ear before lowering himself under but near her clit. His fingers stroked slowly between her folds but not going in quite yet. "Betcha you was hoping I would notice and fuck you raw"

"N-no-no!" His fingers left her clit and rested on her thigh. She whined out in disapproval

"Is my lady lying to her noble Knight?"

"Yes-yes" His fingers resumed their previous position on her clit and went to work again.

"There you go" He hummed in approval then slowly inserted one of his fingers into her slick pussy. 

"Hah-ah" She breathlessly breathed out. God damn the sounds she was making for him were making him have a hard on. He pushed another finger into her vagina and started to scissor her. He growled

"You want more my filthy slut, don't you"

"Ah ye-yes"

"You want my cock to fill you with my cum and fuck you until morning comes don't cha"

"Mmm yes papyrus yes"

"Then I'll give it to you" With a quick snap of his fingers his pants were down. He grabbed ahold of his dick and slowly slide it between her delicious folds. She moaned in response to the dick between her folds before moaning and gasping even louder when he entered her sweet precious vagina. Instantly he set a fast pace for the two of them. With each thrust wether it be in or out he could feel her. He could feel her. He could feel her warmth from the inside just like he could feel her warmness from the outside. He was completely lost in this. So lost in fact he couldn't even register the fact that you were cumming, cumming hard around him. He could faintly reqister his dick pulsing at this before he himself came into her. The two of you did absolutely nothing during the first few minutes after cumming. Though in one way or another the both of you came back to reality and he could see your smile on your embarrassed face.

"I love you Papyrus" His face took a blush that would rivel your owns in that moment.

"I love you too Y/n"

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel like shit


End file.
